


The Whipping Post

by ladywinchester1967



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywinchester1967/pseuds/ladywinchester1967
Summary: Characters: Demon!Dean Winchester, Katlynn “Kat” Winchester (OFC), Sam Winchester, Crowley.Pairing: Dean x KatlynnWarnings: Feels, SMIDGEN of fluff, angst (Jesus, the angst), SMUT, rough sex, semi-public sex, masturbation, dirty talk, fingering, unprotected sex (no glove, no love IRL).A/N: I’ve had this in my back pocket for quite some time and I don’t think I’ll use it in my big fic that I’m working on called “Off The Beaten Path I Reign”. If I do; well you guys just got a sneak peek! As always, unbeta’d, all mistakes are mine, but the pics are not. Lyrics from “The Whipping Post” by The Allman Brother’s Band is in italics.QUICK INTRO: Dean is married to Kat when he dies and becomes a demon. He comes back and kidnaps her from the bunker in the middle of the night. Kevin and Chloe are Kat’s abusive cousins that took her in after her parents died.





	The Whipping Post

“Dean, I’m not some toy you can just pick up and move around whenever you want,” Kat snapped at him “I’m a human being!”

“I’m well aware,” he said, his arms crossed over his chest “what’re your conditions?”

“I have to let Sam know that I’m okay,” she told him “he’ll be worried sick.”

“And?” Dean asked, his eyebrow up. She bit her lip and looked at him. At least if she was with him, he wouldn’t be by himself with Crowley doing god knows what with god knows who.

“Sorry Sam, you’re on your own to find a cure.” She thought.

“That’s it,” She told him “let me tell Sam I’m okay and I’ll go with you.”

“You won’t run?” He asked and she shook her head “or try to contact Sam again? Or try to cure me?”

“No,” she told him “I won’t.”

“And you mean that?” He asked, his gaze heavily scrutinizing her.

“I’ve never lied to you Dean,” she pointed out “defied you? Yes. Ignored a direct order? Of course. But I haven’t lied to you, and I’m not going to start now.”

He was silent while he studied her face.

“Okay.” He said and handed her the phone back. She scrolled to Sam’s name and called him.

“Oh thank god!” Sam yelled when he picked up the phone “Kat, where are you?”

“Sam, I’m fine.” Kat told him “look, I’m in a situation and I can’t come home.”

“You’re-you’re what?!” Sam asked

“Sam listen,” Kat said “just putting the bug in your ear that I’m okay.”

“Bug in the ear” was their phrase for when they were under duress and couldn’t talk.

“Okay,” Sam finally answered “call me when you can.”

“I will.” She promised and hung up. After that, Dean snapped the phone in half and said

“We have a good two hours on him, let’s go.”

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

When they arrived at the next motel that afternoon; Dean and Kat settled into their room while Crowley made his way to a bar close by. They hadn’t talked since they started driving, but now, they couldn’t ignore the tension between them.

“You wanna talk?” Kat asked him.

“Do I ever?” Dean asked, throwing his bag on the floor and flopping on to the bed, landing on his back. She walked over to him and sat by him.

“Okay, I’ll talk and you listen. Deal?” She asked and he nodded “I’m sorry if I pissed you off earlier. You leaving was hard on Sam and I, he and I had to rely on each other a lot and I couldn’t just leave without letting him know I’m okay.”

“What’s your point?” Dean asked

“My point is that he feels responsible for me in your absence.” She told him with a smirk “His words, not mine.”

Dean suddenly looked ferocious as he sat up.

“No,” he said with a dangerous look in his eyes “It isn’t his job to take care of you, it’s mine.” He held her face in his hands, his thumbs running over her cheeks. “You’re mine.”

“I know,” she said, her voice trembling and betraying her “I just want-wanted to tell you-you why I had-“

“Shhh,” he said, his expression softening when he realized he had scared her “I understand, you don’t have to explain.” He gave her a slow kiss and when it ended he said “Don’t be afraid of me; I’ve got some upgrades,” he blinked, his eyes flashing from black and then back to their familiar green “but I’m still me and I’m not going to hurt you. Ever.”

Just like he had to trust she wouldn’t run away; she had to trust that he wouldn’t hurt her. She nodded, her hands wrapping around his wrists.

“I love you.” She told him and kissed him.

“I love you too.” He answered when the kiss ended.

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

The next night, they went to see a cover band in the next town over. Crowley moved among the crowd, making deals, while Kat and Dean enjoyed the music. Like a giant guard dog, Dean stood protectively behind Kat, his hands on her hips as she swayed to the music.

“Keep grinding your ass on me,” he warned in her ear “and these people will catch one hell of a show.”

She turned around, draping one arm over his shoulders and leaning into him.

“That wasn’t grinding,” She told him “if you want me to grind on you, I will.”

Their eyes briefly locked and he squeezed her hips before he leaned down and gave her a bruising kiss. When it ended, he took her hand and dragged her off as the next song started. Kat quickly downed the rest of her drink and threw the plastic cup in the trash. He tugged her in front of him and backed her into a dark corner, far enough away from the crowd and prying eyes.

I’ve been run down and I’ve been lied to.

And I don’t know why,

I let that mean woman make me a fool.

Dean pushed Kat’s back into the wall and kissed her hard, her arms wrapping around his neck, one of his knees parting her legs as he held tightly to her hips.

She took all my money,

wrecked my new car.

Now she’s with one of my good time buddies,

They’re drinkin in some cross-town bar.

His hands slid up her skirt, gripping her thighs tightly; his tongue winding into her mouth.

“Dean!” She hissed

“What?” He asked, his hand gliding upward to the apex of her thighs.

“I have a surprise for you, but you’re gonna ruin it for yourself.” She told him.

“Oh?” He asked and kissed her again “What’s my surprise?”

She kissed him lightly and said

“Touch me and you’ll see.” with a wink.

Intrigued, he slid his fingers along her waist to find no fabric between his fingers and her skin. He let out a nearly primal growl and asked

“No panties huh?” and she nodded, biting her lip. He kissed her, grinding his hardened length into her “You’re a bad girl you know that?” He asked between kisses.

“I’m your bad girl.” She answered as he slid his fingers inside her, making her gasp.

Sometimes I feel

Sometimes I feel

Like I’ve been tied

To the whipping post

She cried out against his mouth, his fingers moving in and out of her rapidly, the heel of his palm grinding against her clit.

“Oh, that’s it,” he growled in her ear “that’s it pretty girl, so fucking wet for me.”

“Oh my god, Dean!” She yelled into his chest. She clung tightly to him, the bass booming in her ears, the rapid pace of of his fingers sending her over the edge faster than she could ever remember.

Tied to the whippin’ post,

tied to the whippin’ post.

Good Lord, I feel like I’m dyin’

Sated, Kat’s forehead slumped on to Dean’s chest and she heard him chuckle.

“I’m not done with you sweetness.” He rasped in her ear.

She reached down and unbuckled his belt. His eyes flashed black and he let out another growl. “Eager are we?” He asked teasingly. Her eyes met his; she’d finally gotten to the point where she didn’t flinch when his eyes turned black.

“Need you.” Was all she could get out as she pulled down his zipper “Please.”

“Ask politely.” He said, pulling his boxer briefs down.

“Shut up and fuck me.” She said fiercely and kissed him.

“Foul fucking language.” He commented as he gripped her ass hard and and thrust up into her, she bit her lip to keep from screaming as he moaned in her ear.

“Fuck, pretty girl!” he said as he set a bruising pace, not giving her a chance to adjust to his size. It rode the line between pleasure and pain that she usually stayed far away from, but right now, she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Oh my fuck!” She cried in his ear, her nails digging into his shoulders through his shirt. He slammed her back into the wall and gripped behind her knees as she held on to him. They let out curses and moans as they both reached their peak.

“Oh fuck, that’s it sweetheart! Oh fuck, come for me; come on.” He moaned

“I-I-JESUS, AH!” She screamed as she came hard around him; the intensity of the orgasm making her eyes roll in the back of her head as he continued to pound into her. “That’s it,” She moaned weakly “come on Dean, come for me. Fill me up.”

“That what you want?” He asked as his hips snapped into her “You wanna be full of my come pretty girl?”

“Yes,” she begged “please Dean!”

He yelled and let go inside her, holding still as he pumped his load deep into her. He blinked and his eyes returned to their normal green as he pulled out of her and set her on her feet, both of them breathing hard. Kat was thankful that she had him and the wall to keep her up right or she would’ve passed out then and there. They took a few moments to collect themselves and Kat went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Under the harsh fluorescent lights, she could see a fresh hickey on her neck and finger shaped bruises forming on her thighs and hips. As she washed her hands, she wondered if this was going too far; but what choice did she have? Either give in to him or he’d go find it somewhere else? She bit her lip as she dried her hands; in spite of his “upgrades” he was still Dean. Dean was loyal, and he’d made it clear that she belonged to him, but what about him to her? She sighed and threw the paper towels away.

My friends tell me, that I’ve been such a fool.

But I had to stand by and take it baby, all for lovin’ you.

Drown myself in sorrow as I look at what you’ve done.

But nothing seemed to change, the bad times stayed the same,

And I can’t run.

☆━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━☆

When they arrived back at the motel that night; Kat got ready for bed while Dean lay propped up on the pillows. He didn’t sleep; he had no need for it now, but he did lay beside her while she slept, to keep her comfortable and to watch over her. After brushing her teeth, Kat turned off the bathroom light and leaned up against the door jamb, just watching him. His eyes were closed and his chest rose and fell with each steady breath he took.

“It’s rude to stare you know.” He said as he opened one eye and looked at her.

“I’m not staring,” she said as she crossed the room and crawled into bed with him “I’m admiring.”

He gave her a lopsided grin and opened his arms to her.

“C’mere.” He said with a jerk of his head.

She flashed him a smile and laid her head on his chest as he enveloped her in his arms, kissing her forehead. She let her fingers roam across his arm as his heart beat sounded in her ear. He threaded his fingers through her hair and asked

“You tired sweetheart?”

She nodded and tilted her head back to meet his gaze. They kissed, slowly and deliberately, as he gripped her hair. His lips wandered down her cheek and to her neck.

“I have to ask you something.” She breathed, the sensation of his lips on her neck made her writhe under him.

“Hm?” He asked as he sucked on her pulse point.

“I’m yours.” she told him and she felt his lips curl against her skin.

“All mine.” He answered as he slid his fingers through hers, pinning her hand to the bed.

“Are you mine?” She asked and he ceased all movements. He picked his head up, his eyes meeting hers, his eyebrows furrowed together.

“What does that mean?” He asked

She shook her head

“Nothing, forget I said anything.” She said, not wanting to deal with the fight she knew was coming. “Just forget it.”

“No,” he said firmly, his green eyes seeming to pierce her soul “what do you mean by that?”

She shook her head again “Katlynn Jane,” he said in a warning tone “answer me.”

She bit her lip and then finally asked

“If you couldn’t fuck me the way you do, would you fuck anyone else?”

He slowly blinked, his eyes downcast; it looked like it was hard for him to breathe. When his gaze met hers again, his mouth was set in a hard line.

“You listen to me,” He said in a clipped tone “I haven’t fucked anyone else since you and I got together. Just because I’m a demon, doesn’t mean that changes anything.”

She screwed her eyes shut; expected him to grip her hair tightly and screw her senseless, but she was surprised when his fingers gently traced over her cheek. She tentatively opened her eyes and saw that he was looking back at her with all the tenderness she remembered.

“I’m yours,” he told her “always have been, always will be.”

He held her face in his hand, his thumb running over the apple of her cheek. She let a shaky breath escape her mouth.

“What was it that Darcy said to Elizabeth?” He asked her.

“You’re asking me about Pride and Prejudice now?” She asked him, raising an eyebrow at him.

“I’m serious,” he said “something about you have bewitched me body and soul. I don’t remember the rest after that.”

She smiled and finished the quote

“And I love, I love, I love you and never wish to be parted from you from this day on.” She said.

“That’s the one,” he said with a nod and tapped the tip of her nose with his finger “and it’s true.”

She nodded

“I had to know,” she told him “you say over and over that I’m yours.”

“Because you are,” He said and held up her left hand, her rings catching the light “and I’m yours.” He turned his hand over to show her his wedding band.

“I wasn’t sure if it meant the same.” She admitted.

“It’s always going to mean the same thing,” he told her “doesn’t matter what’s going on.”

He kissed her and rolled on top of her. He swiftly pulled her shirt off, his fingertips running over her bare skin as he sat up on his knees. Her skin seemed to flair with goosebumps in the wake of his touch.

“You want me to be more gentle with you baby?” He asked tenderly.

Kat gave in like she always wanted to.

“This time, yes.” She told him “other times I want you to hold me down and fuck me stupid.”

He nodded and laid gentle kisses all over her face and mouth as her hands roamed all over his back. His lips met hers and she moaned against him.

“Deeeeeeean,” she whined as his tongue grazed over her lips, seeming to taste every inch of her mouth “I want you, please.”

He pulled back and said

“Look at me when you say that pretty girl.”

She did and said

“I want you.”

“Tell me what you want.” He said and took her hands in his, threading his fingers through hers and pinning them above her head “tell me everything baby.”

She tried to kiss him, but he deliberately avoided her lips.

“I want, I want,” she whined as she struggled to move against him to get some friction, but he wouldn’t budge.

“What baby?” He asked as he sucked on her pulse point again “Talk to me.”

“I want that rock hard cock deep in my hot, little pussy!” She strangled out and he chuckled.

“There’s that bad girl,” he said and all but consumed her mouth “I knew she was in there.”

“Touch me,” She begged him “please?”

“I want to see you do it.” he told her

She didn’t hesitate; she threw off her shorts and underwear, then opened her legs for him. He watched as her lips below glistened with arousal.

“Mh,” he said as she gently ran her pointer and middle fingers up and down her length “look at you.”

With her free hand, she grabbed her breast and began to roll the nipple between her thumb and forefinger. It hardened as her other hand spread her pussy open for him. Pink and begging him to dive in; it took every bit of self restraint Dean had not to take her then and there. She began to move her fingers on her pussy up and down, slicking them as her other fingers moved to her free nipple, repeating the motions she had done on the other breast. She whined under her own ministrations; watching him as he watched her get herself off was maddening. She sunk two fingers and began to fuck herself, slow at first. She moaned as she wriggled and Dean began to palm himself through his jeans. She took her slick soaked fingers out of her aching hole and made sure she had his attention. She spread her juices all over her nipple and looked at him with lust blown eyes.

“Suck.” She told him simply.

Dean tucked his head down and sealed his mouth over her nipple, sucking it clean as she cried out under him.

“Do that again,” he told her when he came up “more of that sweet juice though.”

Her fingers making their slow decent down to the apex of her thighs “I might come before you’re ready for me to.”

“Then I’ll have to build you back up,” he told her, his grip tightening on himself “again sweetheart.”

She maintained eye contact with him as she plunged her fingers back into her dripping hole. She gripped her free breast tightly as she rutted her hips into her own hand.

“Oh god!” She whined “fuck!”

“How’s it feel sweetheart?” He asked as he kept palming himself.

“So good,” she whimpered “so fucking good!”

She hooked her fingers inside of her thirsty hole, once they were slick; she smeared the liquid all over her nipple again. Dean dipped his head down and hungrily lapped his tongue over her nipple.

“So good,” he moaned as he sucked on her nipple “so fucking good. Keep touching yourself sweetheart.”

She did as he asked while he sucked hard on her nipple, coming of of it with a wet POP. He sat back up and watched as she squirmed against her own touch.

“Oh god,” she moaned “oh my fucking god!”

She tried to close her legs to get the tightness and the friction she needed to make it home. Dean, however, kept her legs parted.

“I wanna see that perfect, little, pink pussy come.”

“You want that?” She asked him, running out of breath “you wanna watch me get myself off?”

“Let me see what that bad girl can do.” he growled

She increased the speed of her hand, her thumb flicking over her clit as she moaned.

“Mhhh, I love being your bad little girl.” she told him.

He let out another growl and unbuckled his belt, popping the button and sliding down the zipper.

“You have no fucking idea how hot you are do you?” He asked, squeezing himself tightly through his underwear.

She moved her hips as she kept going

“Oh god, GOD!” She yelled as she twisted her body “fuck!”

“That’s it sweetheart,” Dean said “you close?”

“God yes, I’m so fucking close!” She told him

“Stop!” He yelled and she did

“Why?!” She asked, irritated

He yanked down his underwear and tugged his shirt off, easily sliding into her all the way to the hilt, making her cry out.

“I love watching you touch yourself, but I’m not about to blow my load all over your belly like some teenager.” He kissed her as he began to move “I wanna come in you, feel that sweet pussy clench around me.”

He pinned her knees to the bed so that she was wide open for him; he could see everything as he moved in and out, her breasts bouncing with each snap of his hips.

“Oh fuck baby,” he groaned “FUCK!”

She couldn’t even form words as the orgasm came crashing over her, she let out a scream as she disintegrated around him. He kept slamming into her furiously, his eyes completely black as he finished deep inside her, his hands gripping her hips to the point of pain.

“Dean, you’re hurting me!” She cried out and he let go of her, breathing hard.

“Oh no,” he said as he caught his breath and looked at her skin “oh pretty girl, I’m so sorry.”

“You have to be careful!” She shouted at him and stood up, grabbing her clothes “You’re a lot stronger than you used to be and I’m already covered in enough bruises and hickeys!”

“Kat,” he started

“No!” She snapped and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind her. She shook as she fell to her knees, silent tears rolling down her face as she started to shake uncontrollably, her breaths coming faster than she could handle. She sank her teeth into the knuckle of her thumb, trying to focus on something else, anything else other than the overwhelming panic she was feeling. She didn’t hear Dean call her name, nor did she hear the bathroom door open behind her. For the first time, Dean got a good look at her and the marks her body bore. She had teeth marks and hickeys all over her neck and shoulders, finger shaped bruises on her sides and hips, deep purple hickeys on her chest and stomach.

He knew he should feel ashamed and should hate himself for marking her body the way he had. He should hate himself for hurting her and making her cry.

He felt none of those things.

“She has to learn,” he reasoned “she belongs to ME and no one else.”

He crossed the bathroom and wrapped a towel around her and picked her up into his arms, she was shaking hard as she looked up at him. Her overly large green eyes were tinged with red and her cheeks were stained pink from crying so hard.

“Please,” she begged him “please stop hurting me.”

Somewhere, in the very deep, dark corner of his mind, it felt like a light clicked on and he looked at himself in the mirror. He was no better than Kevin and Chloe, and they were human. Without a word, he carried her back into the bedroom and helped her put her underwear and pajamas back on. She curled against him, still shaking hard. She sought the comfort she knew he could bring her, so she took his arms and wrapped them around her.

“Hold me.” She told him.

With a nod, he slightly tightened his grip on her, and began to hum a Led Zeppelin song to her. She sighed, her body relaxing in his arms and she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
